IZ I Didn't Ask and She Didn't Say
by crazywildchild
Summary: An airport might not be the only thing that brings happiness to people. Accidentally, Jim and Gaz meet in an airport and broke up to go their serpate ways. A Song Fic Featuring I Didn't Ask and She Didn't Say By Tim McGraw


**A/N: another Song Fic, this one on another country song by Tim McGraw (I do listen to didn't kinds of music but mostly country songs come with stories behind it. I didn't ask and she didn't Say about Jim and Gaz going to different ways and somehow meeting in the same airport. Jim's POV**

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

Somehow going to an airport and getting your flight delay means something going that very day. Isn't really the problem? Just getting off of the plane and taking my carry on. I got stuck in Dallas heading to LA for a meeting with my publishing company.

_Fogged in Dallas  
on my way to LA  
staring up at the screen  
all flights were delayed  
when a voice from behind me asked  
Stranger, how have you been?_

First class isn't that complicated. Well, thinking becoming an inventor wasn't that hard at all but humans liking your ideas wasn't my surprise but that's because humans don't have the advance technology like Irkens. I've been came a song writer about my life as a scientist on Irk but I'm just Jim Irk with writing books as a hobby. A voice from behind asked, "Stranger, how have you been?" I turned to look at an old friend and also my ex.

_Well, I was caught off guard  
When I saw her face  
Stumbled my way through an awkward embrace  
Then somehow I managed to say  
Good to see you again_

Gaz Membrane if any of you want to knows I grin slightly. My feet start to move by themselves. Then I stumble into her arms but my head ends to the top of her breast. That's an awkward embrace but my head ends up on top of her head and hugging her like no tomorrow but the good thing was that she hugs me back. "Good to see you again." I said as I thought this wasn't real more from the truth.

_We caught up on old friends  
Caught up on old times  
But all through the small talk  
It kept burning though my mind_

"How are the others?"

"They're fine. Zim still doesn't think before he speaks. Dib is still dating Tak. Tak is still Dib's secretary."

"How are you?"

"Me." I saw her eyes bug out. I chuckled to myself. I always thought that was cute of her. I shook that thought and nod my head to her. "I become a cartoonist. And Dib and Zim are working together in their scientific finding." We started to date during final weeks of hi skool then through college after college we broke it. We did go to the same college. I was getting my minor in science as well as my major in English Lit. Gaz got her majors in both art and architecture. Both Dib and Zim became scientists with Tak as their secretary. I write books which are about our adventures on Irk and Earth also in space. Plus no one knows about it being real except the four of us and wrote songs as a career. "Oh, I have been working on this one about us going to the Halloween world." I nod and listen.

_Does she think about the nights we spent on Crystal Lake?  
Wrapped up in a blanket till the break of day  
So many times I've wondered  
Does she think of me that way  
I didn't ask  
And she didn't say _

But while that was happening my mind went back to when she and I were dating it was fun. Believe me it was. I remember our first time, you know. I took hers and she took mine. You know I never heard of_ sex_ until I came to this planet. Both Zim and I are artificially made by putting the male and female DNA into a tube. And five months later, the smeet would be born. No one would know anyone's parents, children, or siblings if they have siblings. I wonder if she was seeing anyone but knowing her she probably did. I wasn't seeing anyone. I didn't ask and she didn't say.

_Trading stories  
And pictures of kids  
Things we're gonna do and things we never did  
Till stranded in that moment_

We kept on trading stories about our careers. I smile like an idiot but I was staring into those ember eyes of hers. I love those eyes. I never forgot about them. We told each other about the people we work with. I told her about my publisher and my first book was about us, not as me and her more like my life here. But it's not an autobiography. Humans called it science fiction which is it was to them. We talked a bit more about things we were going to do and things we never had time to do.

_Not sure what to say  
Then she broke the silence  
With her little shy smile  
She brought up the weather  
But all the while_

Nothing came to mind. Then she had broken the silence between us with that cute shy little smile she always gives to me and only me. She said she missed me. And I replied I missed her, too. She told me if I wasn't going to be leaving soon we might have lunch in the cafeteria of the airport. In cafeteria, it was her treat. We got Bloaty's Pizza. The thoughts were still instill into my mind if she thinks about the times we had and did with those moments. Us both sitting together by a fire cuddling the whole night and creating snow angels with smiles on our faces. Still what did she think about me but to chicken to bring it up?

"Hey Jimmy."

"Yea, what is it, Gaz?" I felt her name roll off my tongue while I said it. I saw her facial expression with the sound of her name. I smiled to her.

"Well, I was thinking- no it's stupid." I wonder if she was thinking the same as I was. I didn't say and she didn't say.

_I wonder if she thinks about Jackson Hole  
Nights beside the fire and angels in the snow  
So many times I've wondered  
Does she think of me that way  
I didn't ask  
And she didn't say _

My mind went to the moments we had. What we took from each other, the thing both of us wouldn't ever get back. I can remember that day it's planted in my mind. We whispered to each other just three simple words. We said the goodbyes and swore to each other to stay in touch and went other separate ways to the other side of the airport. Each of us were going other way; one going to LA and one going to New York to home.

_We said our goodbyes  
Swore we'd stay in touch  
Then we went our separate ways  
Knowing no one ever does_

So I couldn't keep my mind off of the thoughts of her and me. What if things turn differently back than or if I do something right now? Can I change the future for us? Where would be today still dating, just got married, or had a few kids half Irken and half human. Who knows? So many thoughts in my head and even if my thoughts were about us as a couple. Mostly about us being still a relationship like Tak and Dib.

_But I couldn't help but wonder  
As I walked away  
If things had turned out different  
Where would we be today  
So many times I've wonder_

I just remember what she wanted to ask at the cafe and did she think about me like I did for her. I still didn't ask and she didn't say anything about it. I wonder if she was still here. I'm guessing waiting for her plane.

_Does she think of me that way  
I didn't ask  
And she didn't say_

Again I didn't ask and she wasn't going to say.

_No, I didn't ask  
And she didn't say_

I ran to the A-5 heading to New York. I saw the purple haired vixen reading a comic created by Jhonen Vasquez. The creator inspired her to become a cartoonist. But before I could do anything she turns her head towards me. I smile and she gave me one back. I walk up to her and took by her hand plus pull her to me. Place a kiss on her lips. She starts to kiss back. Then deepen the kiss and some people start to cheer. Just guess where I'm going to, back New York. We separate to catch a breath. Only three words come out which were _I love you_. Still I didn't ask and she didn't say.

**The END

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks for reading now if you don't mind to review it.**


End file.
